Survival Instincts
by FetishistInMotion
Summary: It would just be Clarke's luck to go for a skinny dip and enter life threatening situations and peeping Tom's.


I do not own or profit from this story or any of the characters found within (The 100 television series). All situations found within are fictional so try at your own risk as I am not liable for any injuries incurred. Mature situations will definitely arise. Read at your own risk.

 **Note: This is my first ever attempt at a fan requested fic, so be kind. This was written for Jeremy, so enjoy!**

Clarke stretched languorously after removing her blouse and bra, enjoying the breeze on her full breasts, goose-flesh popping up over her bared skin. She had decided to brave the wastelands of a post-apocalyptic Earth for the rare luxury of a full bath. She had found a calm spot on the river to strip and wash away the dirt and grime from the hard living of day to day life on the ground.

Sighing, she bent to remove her shoes, catching the crack of a twig and the feeling of being watched. Slowly straightening, Clarke warily searched the foliage for the peeping Tom. Spotting a smallish figure hiding in the brush, she started towards it. Coming up on the, what appeared to be smallish adolescent male, probably about 13 years old, she startled him, causing him to turn to run. However, just then the fog had started to roll in.

Grabbing his arm and hauling him after her in the direction of the bunker, "Run!" She shouted while running as fast as she could. Faced with a painful death by acid, she could run very fast, her life and the boys depended on it.

Clarke drug the boy through the doors to the bunker, barring them after her. Gasping for breath as her heart rate was accelerated and her skin flushed with blood from her flight for survival, endorphins circulated in her system wildly. As with any fight-or-flight response, her CNS was on sensation overload.

As her breathing slowed, she heard a faint whining. Glancing to the darkest corner of the shelter, she saw the boy huddled in on himself, trembling from fright. Going over to comfort him, she dropped to her knees to put herself on his level, crawling forward cautiously. "Hey, it's okay, we're safe now," she coaxed with her palms extended.

The boy eyed her warily from between his fingers before obviously making a decision to trust her, throwing himself bodily into her open arms. Grunting at the impact, Clarke dropped onto her bottom, the boy wrapped around her with as much skin-to-skin contact as possible, for comfort she presumed. She gently rubbed his back and shoulders, now realizing the kid was practically naked, save but for a thin pair of worn and ravaged trousers.

As she comforted him, Clarke remembered her last visit to the bunker, with Finn. While the drama afterwards was pretty bad, Finn had given her a very pleasurable first time. As she thought back, she felt herself getting wet between her legs. Mortified, she hoped the boy didn't notice her hardened nipples. Oh shit, she thought, she forgot she was half naked! Gently but firmly trying to extricate herself from his grasp, she suddenly felt a tentative hand encase her sensitive breast.

Thinking maybe it was an honest mistake, she continued to attempt to move away. The boy, however, had other plans. His other hand covered her other breast, both hands beginning to kneed the soft tissue firmly. Clarke's nether lips moistened even further at the wonderful sensation, preparing her entrance for breaching. Moaning, she gasped out, "This shouldn't be happening." She really knew she should stop him. It was morally and ethically wrong. She half heartedly tried to prize his strong hands off of her delicate flesh, to no avail as he continued, more urgently and roughly massaging her mammaries.

Giving herself up to the pleasure, Clarke laid back on the wooden floor boards as the boy gently pushed against her. Parting her legs further, the boy settled himself firmly in between them as he continued to assault her senses and flesh.

His erection nudged her sensitive opening through his paper thin pants. Getting quickly frustrated at the empty feeling in her cunt, Clarke groaned in frustration as she bucked her hips up, seeking the delicious friction. Knowing what the female beneath him needed, the boy moved slightly away, quickly removing his pants and turning to help her shimmy out of her own. The boy momentarily stared transfixed at her dewy pink pussy, softy skimming over her engorged clit with a blunt finger.

When they were both nude and panting, he covered her body, resting his cock head against her opening as she invitingly wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him in. Bending his tousled head to tend to her neglected nipples, the boy slowly sank his member into her clasping flesh, filling her needy little cunt wonderfully. Clarke's legs were already trembling as she moaned for "more, harder" and the boy completely sheathed his tool in to the hilt, shaking and gasping slightly.

The boy began a teasing pace, not giving into Clarke's demands as she attempted to grind her heels into his straining ass in an age old message of "move goddamit". She grunted and moaned in need, thrusting her hips up to meet him. Finally deeming himself not about to cum prematurely, the boy began a grueling pace, thrusting into her soaking wet pussy brutally and hitting her cervix delightfully. Clarke screeched in pleasure, her vaginal walls clenching and contracting around his thick cock.

The boy attempted to last through the females powerful orgasm, however being 13 he didn't have the stamina he would with more experience, coming hard with a shout and painting her insides with his semen. Collapsing bonelessly atop the soft feminine curves, the spent couple dozed briefly.

Upon waking to a surprisingly still hard cock in her open wet twat, Clarke squeezed her PC muscles down as hard as she could. With a gasp the boy awoke, hips bucking as he enjoyed the contracting muscles around his tool. Thus began a most pleasant interlude, the couple reveling in the enjoyment of each other's bodies and reactions. Clarke was able to forget about her stresses and responsibilities, spending the rest of the day luxuriating in the amateur touch of the boy she had dubbed Tom.


End file.
